1991
by Duda J. Granger
Summary: Ela era uma sangue-ruim. E isso importava?
_1991 - Expresso de Hogwarts_

"Corvinal não parece ser tão ruim" - Uma voz feminina falava passando por entre as cabines do trem - "Mas Grifinória definitivamente parece emocionante."

"Sonserina."

"Desculpe?" - A menina disse, parando abruptamente em frente a uma cabine que possuía a porta aberta. Em seu interior se encontrava um único menino.

"Corvinal não parece tão ruim, mas Sonserina definitivamente é emocionante." - O menino no interior da cabine respondeu.

Ela o encarou com uma expressão que mesclava ofensa e curiosidade. O menino, no entanto, nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de olhá-la; continuava encarando a parede a sua frente, como se ela fosse mais interessante do que qualquer um ali.

A menina deu um passo para o interior da cabine.

"E-Eu vou continuar procurando o Trevo." - O garoto chamado Neville murmurou ao seu lado, mantendo os olhos presos no menino que estava no interior da cabine. Ela assentiu.

A menina entrou na cabine e se sentou em frente ao menino, bloqueando o que quer que seja que ele teimava em olhar na parede.

Ele era extremamente magro, pálido e com ossos finos. Qualquer um que o olhasse poderia dizer até mesmo que ele era _frágil_. Poderia, se não fosse o ar presunçoso que emanava dele.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" - Ela indagou, incapaz de se controlar - "Como pode afirmar que Sonserina _é_ emocionante? Nem ao menos deveríamos saber disso, não é? Pelo que eu li a seleção para as casas muitas vezes é uma surpresa para os alunos. Claro que eu sei disso porque li _Hogwarts, uma história_ , mas pelo que eu pude perceber quase ninguém o fez!" - Ela completou como se estivesse indignada - "Quero dizer, era para ser quase que uma obrigação, não é mesmo? Conhecer a história de onde estamos indo!" - As bochechas da menina iam ganhando uma tonalidade ainda mais vermelha a cada palavra dita. O menino a sua frente revirou os olhos. - "Você não acha? Você já leu?"

"Já."

Um brilho diferente passou pelos olhos da menina e ele não pode deixar de reparar o quão curiosos e animados eles pareciam. A menina, por sua vez, podia jurar que ele tinha os olhos mais diferentes e bonitos que ela já havia visto.

"Eu sou Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy."

Os dois enrugaram a testa ao mesmo instante.

"Você nunca ouviu falar nos Malfoy?" - Ele perguntou ofendido.

"A-acho que não." - Ela disse - "Quer dizer, eu acho que cheguei a ler em algum livro uma relação de famílias com tradição no preparo de poções e citava o nome dos Malfoy. São vocês?"

Ele assentiu mas ainda mantinha a testa enrugada. Granger? Granger? Repassava todos os 28 nomes das famílias que seu pai havia dito que ele poderia se relacionar (Salvo exceções, obviamente, como a vergonha dos Weasleys) mas não conseguia se lembrar do nome Granger. A não ser que...

"Você é mestiça?"

Hermione enrugou a testa.

"Não." - Ela disse simplesmente - "Meus pais são trouxas, como vocês dizem."

E esse era o ponto em que as coisas mudaram.

Draco a encarava com a boca entreaberta. Não, mas ela não parecia ser...

"Você é uma sangue-ruim."

Não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação, e Hermione percebeu. Abriu a boca e tornou a fechar. Ela havia lido que existia distinção por sangue e que os bruxos recebiam classificações por isso, mas havia sido em um livro de centenas de anos atrás. Não acreditava que isso ainda poderia existir.

De repente se sentiu ofendida, e logo depois esse sentimento se transformou em medo. Mas aquilo não mudava nada, não era? Ela sabia mais sobre aquela escola do que todos os que ela havia encontrado até aquele momento. Ela merecia aquilo tanto quanto qualquer um, não é?

 _Todos menos ele_ \- sua consciência a lembrou.

Abriu a boca novamente para dar uma resposta ao menino e percebeu que este possuía uma expressão confusa no rosto, provavelmente maior que a dela. Sua testa pálida estava enrugada e seus olhos abaixados, o fazendo parecer que travava uma luta interna de proporções gigantescas. E isso fez qualquer raiva mínima que Hermione estava sentido sumir.

"Isso importa?" - Ela perguntou para ele.

"Eu acho que sim". - Ele levantou os olhos e a encarou, ainda com a testa enrugada - "Sim. Meu pai diz que sim, então, sim, importa."

Ela sentiu uma pequena pontada no peito que provavelmente transpareceu para seus olhos.

"Quer dizer - ele continuou a encarando - ele disse para eu não me contaminar com sangues-ruins." - Draco desviou os olhos pensativo.

Hermione continuou o encarando.

"Talvez." - Ele continuou a olhando novamente; os olhos cinzas ligeiramente arregalados com a constatação - "Talvez se não nos encostarmos eu não seja contaminado, não é mesmo? Quer dizer" - ele continuou - "meu pai disse que sangues-ruins eram seres inferiores, mas você sabe sobre Hogwarts." - Ele fez uma pausa. - "Talvez se não nos encostarmos eu não me contamine, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, podemos conversar."

Esse era o momento em que qualquer um se sentiria ofendido e se levantaria sem olhar para trás, mas Hermione sorriu.

"É, talvez."

* * *

 _1992 - Jardins de Hogwarts_

"Você me chamou de sangue-ruim"

"Você disse que eu paguei para entrar"

"E não _pagou_?"

"E você não _é_?"

Os dois se encaravam extremamente vermelhos. A raiva era quase palpável.

"Pensei que não ligasse tanto para isso" - Ela disse mais calma, se afastando alguns centímetros do loiro.

"Não ligar?" - Ele riu irônico - "Contei para o meu pai no verão sobre nossa _conversa_ e sabe o que ele me disse? Que até respirando o mesmo ar que você eu me contamino."

"Então não tem mais com o que se preocupar, não é?" - Ela sorriu e continuou com a voz carregada de ironia e amargura. - "Você já está contaminado."

Draco parece ter sido acertado por um balaço.

"Eu te odeio, Granger." - Ele murmurou - "E não pretendo ser contaminado com os germes de uma sangue-ruim que já estão contaminados com os germes do pobretão do Weasley."

Ela o encarou com os olhos brilhando e não conseguiu dizer nada.

Passou por ele e não olhou para trás.

* * *

 _1993 - Biblioteca_

Hermione já estava quase dormindo em cima dos livros. Já era o quarto dia que passava enfurnada na biblioteca.

Após a aula do professor Binns o que mais queria era descobrir sobre o monstro da Câmara Secreta e tentar parar de vez com os ataques a nascidos trouxas na escola. Não poderia correr o risco de fecharem a escola, ou pior, ver a morte de alguém.

Ou mesmo a dela.

Suspirou juntando as suas coisas e percebeu um pedaço de pergaminho em cima de seus livros com uma letra não tão familiar e apenas uma palavra.

"Serpente."

* * *

 _1994 - Salão Principal_

"Não é possível." - Foi seu primeiro e único pensamento.

Não era possível que aquela era a Granger. Não era possível que Krum havia a convidado. Não era possível que alguém a havia convidado. Não era possível que o idiota do Weasley e o Santo Potter haviam deixado ela vir com o búlgaro. Não era possível que o sorriso dela estava bonito. Não era possível que ele havia reparado nela. Não era possível que ela era uma sangue-ruim. Não era possível que ela estivesse bonita.

Mas ele sabia que era.

* * *

 _1996 - Jardins de Hogwarts_

"Eu sinto muito." - Ela murmurou.

E ele sabia que aquilo significava muito mais do que apenas uma frase.

"Sinto muito por seu pai ter sido preso"

"Sinto muito por ter estado lá e não poder - nem querer - fazer nada"

"Sinto muito por você fazer parte dessa família."

"Sinto muito por ser uma nascida trouxa."

"Não sinta." - Ele respondeu se levantando abruptamente e indo para longe dela.

"Draco." - Ela disse e ele virou a encarando; era a primeira vez que ela dizia seu nome.

As castanha possuía os olhos marejados quando caminhou até ele e colocou seus braços em volta do corpo do loiro.

Draco sentiu seu calor e uma sensação de conforto no peito. Porém, tão rápido quanto veio, ela foi embora.

"Não encoste em mim, Granger" - Ele a empurrou para longe e seu erro foi ver a mágoa que cortou os olhos castanhos. Ele não se importava, não deveria se importar.

"Eu não vou te contaminar, Draco." - Ela disse com a voz embargada.

Ele cuspiu uma risada e se virou.

"Isso realmente importa, Draco?" - Ela repetiu a pergunta de anos atrás.

"Sim."

E ele se foi.

* * *

 _1997 – Casa dos Granger._

Ele não matara Dumbleodore. Era isso que importava.

Era isso que importava para ela.

* * *

 _1998 - Mansão Malfoy_

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

Não.

Não era real, não poderia ser.

Ela não estava ajoelhada no chão de sua sala.

Não.

Ela não estava sob a mira de sua tia.

Apertou os olhos com força.

Não.

Os gritos de Hermione perfuravam Draco; eram como navalhas perfurando sua pele, se embrenhando em seu sangue; era como se ele sentisse o que ela sentia; mas ele sabia, não estava nem perto de passar o que ela estava passando. Mas mesmo assim _doía_.

Mais gritos.

Não! Não! Não!

Ele fechou os olhos com força mas os gritos ainda tomavam conta da mansão.

Ele era um covarde, um Sonserino estúpido. Mas a culpa era dele? Não era um Grifinório metido a herói. O que ele poderia fazer? Enfrentar sua tia? Enfrentar sua família? Enfrentar _Voldemort_?

Parecia tão fácil para os idiotas se colocarem contra aquilo tudo. Mas não era, não para ele. Não _podia_ ser tão fácil. Porque se fosse, o que ele estaria fazendo ali?

Seu pai o chamou de fraco e o mandou olhar a cena.

Encarou Hermione deitada no chão de sua sala. Um filete de sangue escorria de seu braço.

Por Merlin, o que ele _estava_ fazendo?

Fez menção de sair de seu lugar, mas a mão de seu pai em seu ombro o fez congelar.

Os olhos castanhos estavam mirados nele. Ele podia jurar que havia visto o fantasma de um sorriso no rosto dela quando ele a encarou. Ele não merecia o sorriso dela; ele era um fraco.

Um segundo depois os olhos castanhos estavam desfocados e o único brilho que se podia ver nela eram das lágrimas escorrendo por sua face branca.

Sangue-ruim. A cicatriz também brilhava.

Draco desejou ser outra pessoa.

* * *

 _1998 - Jardins de Hogwarts - Manhã após a queda de Voldemort._

Draco chutou uma pedrinha enquanto olhava o que um dia fora sua escola.

Voldermot estava derrotada. Havia acabado.

Mas realmente havia?

A maioria estava feliz demais para se importar com qualquer outra coisa. Uns simplesmente estavam cansados demais para fazer algo. Mas era o outro grupo que importava. O que se incomodava.

Um garoto passou e deu um esbarrão em seu ombro. Draco nem se importou em virar, sabia qual seria o olhar que receberia. Não seria o primeiro nem o última naquele dia.

"Achei que te encontraria aqui."

A voz dela aqueceu algo que Draco nem sabia que existia mais em si. Se virou e viu Hermione parada o encarando. Estava suja, com sangue seco grudado em suas mãos, roupas e cabelo, mas sorria tão verdadeiramente que Draco não teve tempo de conter o seu próprio sorriso.

"Acabou". - Ela disse.

Draco apenas riu e balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse ouvido alguma história mirabolante demais para se acreditar.

"Nunca vai acabar, Hermione."

Ela sorriu e Draco não entendeu o porquê.

"Você me chamou de Hermione." - Ela disse dando de ombros com um sorriso irritante nos lábios.

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Realmente, Granger" - Ele riu com sarcasmo - "O grande feito de hoje foi eu ter te chamado de Hermione. Essa é realmente a mudança do mundo bruxo."

Hermione gargalhou e Draco a olhou assustado. Ela ria com verdadeira felicidade e ele até mesmo notou que seus olhos haviam marejado. Definitivamente ela não era normal.

"É um começo, Draco. Pra te falar a verdade - ela se aproximou parando a frente de Malfoy - eu considero sim um grande feito de hoje."

Hermione respirou fundo e encarou os olhos cinzas de Draco. No segundo seguinte ela estava o abraçando.

Instantes depois sentiu os braços de Draco ao redor de seu corpo.

Se separaram e Draco viu um sorriso verdadeiro e grande no rosto de Hermione. Talvez não tão grande quanto o dele.

Hermione levantou o braço para retirar uma mecha de cabelo que teimava cair em seus olhos e foi nesse momento que tudo mudou novamente.

A cicatriz ainda brilhava, apesar do sangue não estar mais vivo. Mas ela ainda estava lá.

Vermelha. Profunda contra a pele branca. Encravada em Hermione.

Sangue-ruim.

Draco deu 4 passos rápidos para trás. Hermione o olhou interrogativa e tentou se aproximar.

"Não" - Ele disse.

Ela então abaixou os olhos e viu o que o havia repelido.

Os olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrimas. Hermione não tentou enxugá-las quando elas começaram a escorrer pela sua face.

"Não é possível, Draco -" - Ela começou com a voz carregada de dor.

"Eu ainda escuto seus gritos Hermione."

E a realidade caiu como uma pedra sobre a castanha.

"Não havia nada que você podia fazer" - Ela tentou o convencer, mas Draco abaixou e negava veementemente com a cabeça, continuando a dar passos para trás.

"Se fosse por mim você estaria morta, Granger."

E ela entendeu o que aquilo significava.

"Você não me delatou, Draco." - Ela tentou mais uma vez - "Você sabia quem nós éramos e mesmo assim não confirmou -"

"ISSO NÃO MUDA NADA!" - Ele gritou e mais pessoas o olhavam agora. Algumas tentavam se aproximar com a varinha em punho, sendo apenas parados pelo gesto de Hermione dizendo que tudo estava bem.

Draco riu.

"Não fomos e nunca poderemos ser amigos, Granger." - ele ria - "Sempre um de nós será escória."

Hermione chorava o encarando.

"Isso importa?"

Draco a olhou e disse antes de ir embora.

"Sempre importou."

* * *

 _1999 - Hogwarts - Festa em comemoração ao 1 ano do fim da guerra._

Ele estava lindo, ela não podia negar.

Amava Rony, sempre o amara - nem que fosse como amigo - mas não podia negar como Malfoy estava bonito.

Estava mais forte do que ela jamais o havia visto e o brilho que havia perdido com a guerra havia voltado, apesar dela não conseguir identificar nenhum sinal de arrogância na face do loiro. Apenas o familiar ar superior já entranhado nos Malfoy.

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não viu o loiro se aproximar.

"Bela aliança, Granger."

Hermione foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz que há tanto tempo não escutava. Seus olhos recaíram na aliança que estava em sua mão direita. Sua aliança de noivado.

Rapidamente tratou de trocar a taça que segurava de mãos e abaixar sua mão direita.

"Obrigada". - Ela murmurou e ele sorriu torto.

"Fico feliz que não tenha sido preso" - Ela disse sem se conter.

Ele sorriu de lado.

"Graças ao Potter."

Pela primeira vez o sobrenome do amigo não saia com nojo da boca do loiro, o que fez Hermione sorrir.

"Espero que seja feliz, Granger." - Ele murmurou e saiu de seu campo de visão ao mesmo tempo em que outros braços embalavam sua cintura. e cabelos ruivos roçavam sua nuca.

Ela também esperava.

* * *

 _2001 - A Toca_

Hermione encarava seu vestido branco no espelho do quarto de Gina. Sorriu.

Ela era feliz.

* * *

 _2002 - Mansão Malfoy._

"Sim"

E então sentiu os lábios de Astória sobre os seus.

* * *

 _2004 - Corredor do Ministério da Magia_

"Malfoy"

"Granger"

"É Weasley, Mafoy."

Ele riu.

* * *

 _2006 – Átrio do Ministério_

"Parabéns pela gravidez, Granger."

Dessa vez, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de o corrigir, apenas olhou para baixo, analisando a barriga quase imperceptível de 3 meses de gestação.

"Os assuntos voam nesses corredores." - Ele respondeu vendo o olhar de Hermione - "Principalmente quando o _papai_ \- ele disse com ironia - parece fazer questão que eles voem para minha sala."

Ela fechou a cara, mas não conteve um sorriso quando ele completou.

"E seus olhos te entregaram. Nunca vi eles brilharem tão irritantemente."

6 meses depois Hermione deu luz a uma menina.

9 meses depois Draco chorou ao ver seu filho pela primeira vez.

* * *

 _2017 - Estação de King's Cross_

"Vovô Weasley nunca a perdoaria se você se casasse com um sangue-puro."

O pai de Rose saiu rindo depois da frase e a menina se virou com os olhos cheios de preocupação para a mãe.

"É verdade, mamãe?" - A menina perguntou suplicante.

Hermione sorriu para a filha. Se virou e olhou para alguns metros de distância, onde um pequeno menino loiro as olhava. Seu olhar recaiu sobre o pai do menino.

Os anos tinham passado para ambos, mas o olhar que Draco a lançava era o mesmo.

"Rose" - ela começou encarando a filha - "Nunca deixe que te digam de quem você pode ou não gostar. Ninguém pode te obrigar a isso. Apenas você." - Hermione respirou fundo controlando as lágrimas que teimavam em encher seus olhos - "A única coisa que importa é o que você sente. Nunca implore pelo amor ou amizade de alguém e nunca deixe que outras pessoas queiram controlar seus sentimentos por você" - uma lágrima correu pelo rosto de Hermione e Rose a secou, arrancando um sorriso e mais lágrimas da mãe - "aqui"- Hermione colocou a mão sobre o coração da filha - "ele sabe quem vale a pena."

Hermione encarou Draco do outro lado da plataforma e se derramou em lágrimas ao sentir os braços da filha ao redor de seu pescoço.

* * *

 _2019 – Mundo Bruxo._

O rompimento entre Draco Malfoy e Astória Greengrass estampava a capa do profeta diário.

* * *

 _2023 - Hogwarts - Formatura da turma de 2017_

"Sinto muito pelo fim de seu casamento." - Ele disse. Mas não sentia, nem um pouco.

Hermione deu de ombros.

"Só constatamos o que já sabíamos. Sempre fomos amigos."

Eles permaneceram em silêncio.

"Eles estão juntos." - Hermione murmurou vendo as mãos da filha entrelaçadas com as de Scorpius Malfoy,

Draco riu.

"Acho que estão desde o primeiro ano."

* * *

 _2026 - Jardins da Toca_

Hermione encarava a filha com lágrimas nos olhos. O vestido branco contrastava com seus cabelos ruivos e o sorriso em seu rosto quando olhava para o marido enchiam o coração de Hermione de felicidade.

"Eles são felizes." A voz dele disse ao seu lado.

Hermione não desviou os olhos da filha mas assentiu com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"Você não liga?" - Draco perguntou e Hermione nem precisou se virar para saber do que ele falava. Mais a frente Rony estava aos beijos com uma bruxa morena da qual Hermione havia ouvido falar vez ou outra no ministério. Segundo as informações a moça era uma cozinheira de mão cheia.

Ela riu e negou.

"Eles vão se casar em breve, serei madrinha."

"Vocês são estranhos."

"Eu o amo". - Ela disse e completou - "Ele sempre será um dos meus dois melhores amigos."

Draco permaneceu em silêncio.

"Ela está grávida." - Hermione disse com a voz embargada de felicidade e os olhos brilhando de emoção, sem tirá-los do local onde Scorpius rodopiava e abraçava uma Rose Weasley Malfoy sorridente.

"Eu sei." - Draco sorriu e Hermione percebeu a emoção em sua voz. - "É uma menina." - ele completou também encarando a barriga quase imperceptível de Rose.

Um vento frio passou por eles e a pele de Hermione se arrepiou.

"Sua neta será uma mestiça."

Draco riu pelo nariz.

"Eu sei disso, Hermione."

"E seus pais?"

"Meu pai está biruta, Hermione. Não que fosse fazer alguma diferença. E quanto a minha mãe, Rose a conquistou completamente."

"Ela é encantadora."

"Sorte sua que ela herdou isso de você."

A castanha riu pelo nariz, mas logo em seguida ficou séria novamente.

"Sua neta será mestiça." - ela repetiu - "Filha de uma mestiça que por sua vez é filha de um traidor de sangue."

Draco esperou ela continuar.

"Neta de uma sangue-ruim."

Draco tocou levemente a cicatriz antiga que ainda era possível de se enxergar no braço de Hermione.

"Acho que isso nunca importou de verdade, Hermione. Nem quando eu tinha 11 anos."

Hermione finalmente o encarou com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas contidas.

"Nossa neta será mestiça." - Ele disse a olhando - "Neta de um comensal da morte fracassado."

O queixo de Draco tremeu quando Hermione soube o que estava por vir.

"Isso importa, Hermione?"

"Não".

O vento soprou mais frio quando Hermione sorriu, mas os lábios dela estavam quentes quando Draco a beijou.

Fim.

* * *

 **N/A:**

É isso! Tive essa idéia no meio de uma aula e não pude deixar de postar. Gostei muito de escrever essa fanfic. Espero muito que vocês tenham gostado, então me deixem comentários. Sei que é uma one-shot, mas ficaria muito feliz em ler a opinião de vocês.

Como as minhas outras histórias, ela não foi betada, então me desculpem pelos possíveis e prováveis erros. Qualquer coisa me avisem.

Com relação a Estigmas (Minha long, se não leu, por favor, leia! hah) não desisti dela. Está um pouco difícil de escrever mas ela continua firme, forte e atrasada. Peço que não desistam dela e comentem! Quando leio os comentários de você me sinto super animada pra escrever.

É maravilhoso saber que você está usando seu tempo para algo que as pessoas gostem.

Então, me desculpem pela demora, mas espero que logo tenha capítulos novos.

É isso pessoal. Me digam o que acharam de 1991 :)'

Beijos,

Duda.


End file.
